johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JohnnyOTGS/Johnny's Game Profile~Eternal Champions
Hello everybody and welcome to another episode of Johnny's Game Profile. Today I'm going to talk about an obscured and quirky Tournament Fighting Game (TFG) called Eternal Champions. Eternal Champions The year is 9999 AD and due to the imbalance of the Earth's Mystical Energy (Chi) Mankind's time on Earth is nearing an end. A Mystical being going by the title "The Eternal Champion" ''has decided to use his powers to go through Earth's history and take on the Energy of 9 fighters who met untimely deaths and have them compete in a tournament, and whoever faces and wins against the Eternal Champion has a second chance at time (and in hope that they would change their lives for the better), and to also restore the balance of Earth's Mystical Energy. Eternal Champions plays a lot like ''Street Fighter, which uses a 6-button attack system and determine on how strong a fighter's punch or kick is and each fighter has their own unique line of special moves. Though in Eternal Champions, there's a Mystical Energy meter (the Yin-Yang symbol next to a fighter's health meter), what it does it drains every time you use a special move, meaning that even if you're an expert and can use special moves (even proficiently) you need to utilize normal attacks as well as special moves. EC also takes a bit of a page from Mortal Kombat as every stage has a "Stage Fatality" (in EC, they're called "Overkills") where if you're opponent is near a certain area of the stage, it triggers the overkill. Unlike in MK, you're opponent's health must be low enough in order to actually trigger the overkill. The Fighters Shadow Yamato A Japanese assassin who worked for a Japanese corporation called "Black Orchid". With her job, she is ordered by her employers to get rid of either workers or entire companies that Black Orchid considered "competition". Then, Shadow began to question the motives of her employers. But what she will soon realize that her employers do not tolerate insubordination nor do they tolerate self-desertion from the company. One night, she was summoned to Tokyo and to the top floor of the Black Orchid company building, there another one of the company's assassins killed Shadow by throwing a Kunai Blade to the chest and her body fell from the building. As being a ninja, Shadow has a lot of special moves that reflect her fighting style. Apart from throwing shurikens, kunai and even bombs, she can also throw a smoke bomb and ambush her opponents by attacking them from the air, and like Jade from MK, she can also render herself temporarily invincible. In the Genesis game, Shadow wears an all leather outfit (e.g., Leather Boots, a leather unitard and even a short sleeved leather jacket), but her outfit changes in the game's update Challenge from The Dark Side (more on that later) where she wears a long Chinese Dress with Leather Gloves. She also appears in her own Sega game called X_Perts. Larcen Tyler A moral criminal from 1920's Chicago, Larcen began his life of crime as a Cat Burglar. His burglary skills quickly caught the attention of crime bosses in Chicago, including one named Mr. Taglalini. Though he is a criminal, but there is one crime Larcen refuses to commit and that is murder. One night, his boss told Larcen to go to a hospital to plant forged evidence on a rival crime boss, but once he got to the hospital to do his job he realizes that the man he was supposed to set up was not the rival crime boss but the Chief of Police and when he opened up the briefcase he was carrying, he realizes that it didn't contain forged evidence but a bomb, refusing to commit murder he tried to get rid of the bomb, but it was too late the bomb exploded, killing not just Larcen and the Chief of Police but also several patients and doctors as well as damaging the hospital. Larcen uses a form of Kung Fu called Mantis (though Chinese Martial Arts and 1920 Gangsters don't normally go hand-in-hand). But it's his special moves is what makes him a pretty good fighter. He throws sickle shaped blades at his opponents, and he also has Batman and Spider-Man type moves as he can use his hook to disable his opponents and swing through the air and even use his spiked claws to crawl on the top of a stage and surprise his opponent from above. Like Shadow, Larcen would go on to have his own Sega game too. Xavier Pendragon Growing up in Salem in Colonial Massacheusetts, Xavier had it bad in his early life as a blacksmith as he accidently burned the Mayor's horse with a red-hot horseshoe. He then quit the Blacksmith business in persuit of science (which was considered radical for his time) in which he hoped that will make him rich, as he wanted to come up with a chemical that would turn lead into gold, but ended up coming up with a clean and efficient burning fuel. He hopes that this new chemical he created would make not just him famous but his beloved town of Salem as well. Instead, he was labeled a warlock (a male version of a witch) and was burned to death at the steak for it. Xavier uses the fighting art of Hapkido (a Korean martial art) but in his special moves, he uses his warlock cane to not just shoot fireballs, but also bolts of lightning and even use a dragon punch like move. Jonathan Blade Born in Syria and raised in Africa, Blade then went to the USA and became a police officer in New Chicago. But, he was forced to quit the force after getting his revenge on a suspect that he has beaten to near death, and sued the police force because of it. After that, Blade became a bounty hunter and had a perfect record. In one mission, he was given orders to catch a bio-chemical scientist who created a disease that has the potential to wipe out mankind and threatens to release it unless his demands are met who escaped to his native Syria. Though Blade (who had support of the Syrian Government) was successful in stopping the scientist and retrieving the virus, but the Syrian army betrayed him and was shot to death, the last thing he saw was the vial that contained the virus he was carrying smashing to the ground. Blade is a master in the Chinese Art of Kenpo, though his punches and kicks really don't reflect this fighting style. Though, he uses sci-fi gadgets to fight, he shoots energy balls that freezes his opponent and like his name he uses a laser blade to fight as well. He also uses an energy shield which reduces damage. Jetta Maxx A Russian woman with a rebel state of mind (though she claims that she is the cousin of Tsar Nicolas the 2nd), she wanted to escape from her "claimed noble life" to persue a life in the circus as she trained to be an acrobat. In the year 1899, her circus was visiting China (during the Boxer Rebellion) and her troup wasn't welcome. Jetta having a rebel state of mind agreed to help infiltrate a Chinese group called the "Righteous Harmony Fists" to help stop the fighting before the Boxer Rebellion becomes an international problem. Though, Jetta would become a victim of sabotage as during her performance, the Righteous Harmony Fists would snap her cords and the safety net, and she fell to her death. Jetta is a master of both French Savate and Indonesian Silat, and she has employed her fighting style in her acrobatic skills. Because she is a master of Savate, her moves consist mostly of kicks and has some dazzling kick moves, she can also throw a bladed boomerang (like Jade in MK), she can also teleport around the stage too. Jetta is also arguably the fastest character in the game. Slash A Neanderthl from Pre-History. Slash is known to be one of the finest hunters in his clan, he was also one of the more intelligent members of his clan as well. But his intelligence wasn't well liked by his elders as they rejected his idea of improving food production such as farming which could help advance mankind from their hunter-gathering ways. Because of this, he spoke out against his elders (who didn't like this kind of attitude) and was then captured and executed (by way of smashing a rock to his head). Because slash is a neanderthal, he doesn't have an organized fighting style, instead he uses his hunter-gatherer skills to fight, and again he's a neanderthal he uses a spiked club in a lot of his special moves to either do damage or to freeze his opponents. Mitchell Middleton Knight/MidKnight A British Bio-Chemist who did jobs for Interpol. During the Vietnam War, Mitchell was then given a job by the CIA to create a disease to try to defeat the North Vietnamese, he creates this disease and then gives it to the CIA, their intention is to contaminate the water supply in Hanoi with this virus. Mitchell unwilling to go through on his deal and afriad on what the virus would do once it's released he heads to Hanoi to try to stop the CIA, he steals back his virus and heads back to Britain. But the CIA and Interpol would find out about what Mitchel has done and try to kill him as he arrives at the airport, as Mitchell tries to flee from the agents, he fell from a building and into a chemical vat (which mixed with the virus he was carrying) the combination of his virus and the chemical had turned Mitchell into a human-vampire hybrid which grants him immortality, thus he became "MidKnight". Though, he was immortal but his body would deteriorate unless he would feast on human blood, being a man of good nature, he refuses to do this. Instead he would spend the rest of his life in seclusion to try to find and create an antidote for his affliction, unfortunately he would fail and by 2100 AD he was killed by a vampire hunter (and no, I don't mean Simon Belmont). MidKnight is a master of Jeet Kune Do (which a lot of people know was developed by Martial Marts movie Legend: Bruce Lee) But his moves however reflect of that of a vampire or other Nightly Creatures. He can turn into a werewolf and chew on his opponents, he also has a Raiden-like flying special move where he flies straight towards his opponent, he can also bite his opponent, and transferring their health to his own. Trident One of Atlantis' finest warriors. Existing at the same time as the Romans, Atlanteans were all about expanding science. According to the Atlaneans, they believe that part of Earth's land would be swallowed up by the sea and want to design a device where humans can live underwater. But this kind of thinking clashed with the more religiously devine Romans and the 2 factions would find themselves at war. Trident was called upon to help Atlantis fight against the Romans. Unfortunately, Trident (who is named after his right hand was eaten by a Shark) was ambushed by the Romans and he was killed when several stone pillars fell on him. With this, Atlantis sank into the depths. Trident is a master of Capoeira (a Brazillian Martial Art) however he uses mystical powers through the legend of Atlantis as he can create forcefields around him that can not only protect him but also push away his opponent if the fight is too close for comfort the forcefields can also weaken his opponents or slow down their movement. R.A.X. Coswell A former Street Fighter from California, R.A.X (which means 'R'obotic 'A'rtificial E'X'''oskeleton) decided to become a cyborg when a new fad swept America: ''Cybernetic Street Fighting where fighters would fight with Cybernetic enhancements. But RAX would spent most of his new career paying off the huge bill for his cybernetic enhancements. RAX would eventually rise up in the ranks of Cybernetic Street Fighting and would have a shot at the championship title, but what RAX doesn't know is that the fight promoter (whom RAX doesn't trust as he knows this promoter is as corrupt as they come) has implanted a virus in his cybernteic implants which would trigger during the fight, and as that happened all of his cybernetic implants instantly shut down, killing him. A Master of Muay Thai, RAX has a lot of moves that would reflect his style as he uses a lot of elbow and knee strikes in his moves, he would also his cybernetic implants to shoot energy balls and lasers at his opponents. The Eternal Champion This is the Eternal Champion who had originated this tournament and whoever defeats the rest of the fighters faces him at the end for a second chance at life. This is the boss character of the original Sega Genesis version of the game. Instead of fighting him in the regular 2 rounds, he has 5 forms he uses to fight, which makes him quite difficult to fight and win against, but your fighter would regain some health between the EC's forms. In the original version, The EC is unplayable through conventional means (meaning, without a game enhancer). But in CFTDS he becomes available by unlocking him. Eternal Champions: Challenge from the Dark Side Around 2 years later, and trying to get some good games for the Sega CD, Sega re-released an updated version of this game which features new characters, new moves and even more gratuitous violence. One of the new features of this version is that each of the characters have their own fatality (called "Vendetta moves") which the player finishes off their opponent. Unlike in MK however which has the player automatically stunned when their health is at 0, you must have your opponent stunned and their health low in order to pull off a vendetta move. In addition the game also has something called "Cynikill" which after performing a certain combo the victor disappears and the Dark Champion (the boss of the updated game) finish off the defeated fighter for the victor in a sloppy 3-D scene. The game also features new characters, some are available after unlocking them. Dawson McShane Born to Scottish parents, Dawson moved to the USA after his parents died (though he wouldn't know they were actually murdered). He then found his way to the unorganized teritories of America where he became a drifter, going from town to town and relying on gambling for income, he then became a professional gambler where his constant winning would get him into constant fights. During the Californian Gold Rush, Dawson set out to California to find a bigger fortune. As he arrived in a small western boomtown, he saw a Sharriff's office on fire, he went into the burning building to rescue the Sherriff, but the Sherriff was too far along to be saved from death, the dying Sherriff then made Dawson his deputy to do one thing: catch the arsonist named Bill Jenkins, for a while he persued Jenkins and eventually caught him and brought him to justice, but didn't realized until it was too late that Bill's father: Homer set up a trap for Dawson who made up a fake courthouse and then lynched Dawson (who died soon thereafter), because of this the Jenkins' would escape prosecution. Unlike the other fighters, Dawson has his very own fighting style which is based on Japanese Shotokan Karate mixed in with bar-brawling and firearms. Dawson's moves are almost like Blanka's from Street Fighter as he scrunches up and rolls towards his opponents. He would also throw knives as well as spit tobacco at his opponents, disorienting them. Raven Gindhar One of the finest Witch Doctors of her tribe known as the Arawaks. Raven was given a magical hourglass which would give any user some control over time, Raven and the people she healed (as she used her magic to help heal people). But the magic hourglass has a tradeoff, it would sap some life force from the bearer. Then, Raven as well as other women from Arawak Tribe were abducted by the enemy Carib Tribe. Soon however, she would be integrated to the Carib Tribe as the tribe would be impressed by her healing abilities. But, this didn't sit well for the High priest of the Carib named Raknook who was old and decreped and used black magic against his enemies. As Raknook began to feel a deathly illness, he called for Raven and her healing powers, but she sensed the evil priest's evil intentions, he used black magic to transform the magic in her healing hourglass to sap her life force and transfer it onto him. Killing Raven and restoring Raknook to health. Raven uses both Hsing-I Kung-Fu and Tae Kwon Do, and like Jetta she uses a lot of kicks in her special moves and has a lot of multi hitting moves as well. She can also manipulate the fight clock and reflect projectiles as well. Ramses the 3rd The one time Pharoah of Egypt. Ramses was known as a great warrior, but only one thing feared him: his inability to swim and had nightmares of drowning often. Some time during his reign, Ramses was overseeing the construction of a new temple which was going to be built somewhere on the Nile River. As he was climbing the hill to see the temple, an unknown assassin came in and pushed him off that hill and into the Nile River where he drowned, something he had always feared. Without Ramses the 3rd protecting the Egyptian Empire, it would fall into decay and was conquered by Alexander The Great and eventually the Romans. Ramses' fighting style is Hang-Gar Kung Fu (which consists of all animal styles). His moves though consist of teleporting, reflecting sunbeams to hit his opponent, turn into a Pharoah statue to reflect projectiles. He can even transform into either a Snake, a Crocodile and a Ball of Fire to attack his opponents. Sophia DiMedici/Riptide Born to a rich, prestigious Italian Family, Sophia's family name was infamous due to it's reputation of involving in crimes and other atrocities among the Italian City States. Her refusal to marry has also freed her from her family, and thus she was also allowed to pursue a free life and moved to the Barbary Coast in Africa. Using whatever she had of her family fortune to buy a ship and this is where she bagn her life as a Pirate and thus Sophia was named "Riptide" and became one of the most prominent female Pirates in her time as she would steal from tyrannical rule rather than the poor. She was met with heavy competition, especially from a male pirate only going by the name "Hannibal", and one night when she was trying to steal treasure from Hannibal's island, hannibal himself faced off with Riptide which then escellated into a fight whcih ended when Hannibal took a razor sharp shovel and whacked it to Riptide's head, killing her. Riptide is a master of a Polynesian martial art of Kajukenbo. She can also throw her wavy bladed knives (called Kriss) either on the ground or in the air, she can also spin into a tornado which can reflect projectiles or to teleport. She can also throw a water bubble which if the opponent is controlled by a human can reverse the D-Pad's directions. Thomas Chavez/Blast A Soldier of the US Army Special Forces (Green Berets), Thomas Chavez (nicknamed Blast for his excellent skills with an attack Helicopter). It was the 1950's shortly after the Korean War ended, and now some US Special Forces were helping the French in an uprising in Vietnam (which was a precursor for the bigger conflict in the 1960's.). His mission was to make supply drops to French troops behind enemy lines along with his trusted partner who is nicknamed Redux. On his final mission, Blast and Redux were again making drops of weapons and supplies before heading back home, but at the last minute Redux betrayed Blast (as Redux was a Vietnamese spy) by throwing a live grenade in Blast's helicopter and Blast was unable to escape, thus he was killed. Blast uses military martial arts to fight. He's got some cool moves as he uses a corded spike weapon on his arm to attack his enemies, he can even pound the ground and make the ground around his opponent explode, sending his opponent flying. Chin Wo A Chinese Medical Doctor who specializes in Acupuncture, Chin Wo also trains in Martial Arts. One time, his cousin (who is of the Chinese Ruling Class for the time) challenges to a fight, Chin refuses knowing that he would be executed if he did. For years, Chin's cousin tried to get Chin to fight him, one day he killed a lowly beggar and pinned the crime on Chin. He then said that if he fought him, he would have the murder charges dropped. Chin, seeing that he is dead either way, decided to (much to his cousin's surprise) accept the murder charges rather than fight his cousin, he was then in a public beheading. Chin Wo uses the Monkey style of Kung Fu, and his moves somewhat reflect his style where in one of his moves, he mimics the stance of a drunk monkey, he also harnesses the elements of water, air, fire, wood and metal as well. He can also restore some lost health during a fight. He can also use his medical tools to attack his opponents. Thanatos The God of Death of Greek Mythology. Thanatos lives in the underworld along with his brother Hypnos (The God of Sleeping). In the year 1692 AD, he collected a soul which was neither good nor evil, this in turn turned him into a mortal named Vaspian who was then accused of being a Warlock and was killed as a part of the Salem Witch Hunts. This allows Thanatos to return and to take lives of those that aren't meant to die too soon. Thanatos is similar to Xavier in fighting style and moves as he also has a dragon punch like move and share some of Xavier's punches and kicks. Senator An American Politician. The Senator made his living by voting for Special interests Groups, but he would also create bad things just to keep up his popular image. Though he was a part of the "Good-old-Boy" club, his own political party didn't provide him support. He once voted for human rights which his party was against, he died after suffering a heart attack after discovering that he lost re-election. The Senator is very similar to Larcen in style and some regular attacks, but he has a different set of special moves as he doesn't use 1920's gadgets to fight. The Dark Champion The supposedly destroyer. Basically the Yang to The Eternal Champion's Yin. The Dark Champion is the final boss in CFTDS, he's basically the same as the Eternal Champion as he uses many styles to fight and you got to go beat him several times in order to win. Well, that does it for this edition of Johnny's Game Profile. Don't forget to check out my Movies and World wikis. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts